


My Love Is Like

by LokiDoki221



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiDoki221/pseuds/LokiDoki221
Summary: 'I should have been a poet.'-o-o-o-Steve and Tony are drunk and in love, and Tony decides he might have missed a career opportunity...(Stony fluff and nonsense)





	My Love Is Like

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, thanks for stopping by. Here's a short and sweet piece of Stony fluff for you to enjoy, because I'm trying to get back into writing and also procrastinating homework (I don't know why, I actually kinda wanna do it...?) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, do let me know what you think. :D

‘I should have been a poet.’

The statement comes suddenly from Tony as he rolls over onto his belly and looks earnestly at Steve, whiskey tumbler still in hand. Steve snorts a laugh that ends with a sharp hiccup, and Tony pulls a dramatically wounded face. He shuffles toward Steve’s place on the couch ungracefully, making Steve laugh again.

‘You look like a worm,’ he wheezes, reaching out to pull Tony roughly forward.

Tony grunts as Steve hauls him almost onto his lap. ‘Ugh, careful!’ he chastises, slapping Steve lightly across the thigh. Steve apologises with a kiss to his forehead, and Tony snuggles down next to him on the couch.

‘You’re getting bloated,’ Tony mutters, prodding Steve’s admittedly swollen stomach. Steve places both hands on his belly with the reverence of an expectant mother.

‘What’s your point?’ he slurs.

‘It’s the ale,’ Tony observes.

‘I _know_ ,’ Steve hiccups.

Tony pushes up the soft fabric of his lover’s t-shirt and strokes the skin beneath, feeling the soft fine hair beneath his fingers. He smirks at the distension of Steve’s flesh, usual six-pack obscured beneath drunken bloating.

‘You look fat.’

‘Fuck you!’

Tony plants a wet kiss on Steve’s navel, making him squirm. ‘I like it.’

Steve raises an eyebrow, or rather, tries to. ‘Really?’

‘I’d love you whatever you looked like. And there’s nothing wrong with a little chub.’ Tony takes Steve’s hand in his and presses it onto his own soft stomach.

Steve leans back further into the couch cushions, one still on Tony’s stomach, the other in his hair. ‘Whatever you say,’ he mumbles. ‘I like you just the way you are.’

‘Really? And what if I got abs, huh? Got myself as cut and sharp as Captain America himself?’

‘No.’ Steve shakes his head firmly. ‘Like you like this. Soft.’

Tony smiles as Steve slings an arm over his shoulders and pulls him close. ‘Stay like this,’ Steve murmurs.

‘Think that’s a given now, Cap.’ Tony yawns. ‘I’m too old to be working out six days a week.’

Steve snorts. ‘You mean too lazy.’

‘Whatever.’

They sit in silence for a while, enjoying the late night drunken haziness.

‘My love is like a red, red rose,’ Tony says eventually, ‘that’s newly sung in tune.’

‘Sprung in June,’ Steve snorts. ‘ _Sprung in June_ , Tony.’

‘Yeah? How would you know?’

‘Heard it at a wedding,’ Steve yawns.

‘Well you heard wrong. I’m the poet, I know what I meant.’

‘I think Robert Burns would have something to say to that.’

‘Who?’

Steve merely rolls his eyes.

‘Shall I compare thee to a thermal vest?’ Tony mumbles, rubbing his stubbled cheek against Steve’s t-shirt and feeling the warmth radiating from the supersoldier.

Steve chuckles. ‘Better,’ he concedes. ‘Why?’

‘Why what?’ Tony’s already moved on, apparently.

‘A thermal vest,’ Steve persists.

‘Oh. You’re warm.’

‘Wow,’ Steve deadpans, but he can’t keep the smile from his face.

They lapse back into silence, Tony clinging limpet tight to Steve’s side. He thinks Steve might have fallen asleep as he slides his hand up under Steve’s t-shirt and strokes soft circles onto his skin. There’s a gurgling noise and Tony feels the slight shift in Steve’s stomach before he opens his eyes and releases a reverberant belch.

‘Excuse you!’ Tony exclaims, fighting to keep a straight face.

Steve doesn’t even bother trying, erupting into peals of laughter. ‘Sorry,’ he says eventually, and burps again. His eyes widen and he looks apologetically at Tony. ‘Sorry,’ he repeats, but now they’re both giggling like school children.

‘Better out than in,’ Tony smirks, pressing the heel of his palm into Steve’s abdomen once more. It has the desired effect, Steve grunts an exclamation of mild pain but is cut off by yet another gurgling belch.

‘Tony!’ he protests, but the situation’s ridiculous now, and tears are pricking the corner of Tony’s eyes.

‘That,’ he gasps through laughter, ‘was comedy gold, Stevie.’

‘Shut up,’ Steve murmurs, blushing even as another wave of laughter catches him.

When they finally calm down again Tony lays his head on Steve’s stomach, already returning to its normal size.

‘We’re such children,’ Steve says despairingly, even as his face is beginning to ache from smiling.

‘Shall I compare thee to my Range Rover?’ Tony replies. ‘For thou art full of gas and good for a ride.’

Steve can’t even protest that, just pulls Tony in for a sloppy kiss and laughs until his stomach hurts.


End file.
